


*JudeAlvin* Accidental Concussions

by JudeMathis



Series: JudeAlvin One-Shots [1]
Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4745189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeMathis/pseuds/JudeMathis





	*JudeAlvin* Accidental Concussions

Alvin's pov

"Jude? You here?" 

I entered Jude's house after I had unlocked the door while being answered with silence. I frowned slightly since I noticed that the lights were off which was strange. I turned a light on before I heard the sound of running water coming from the kitchen. I could see that there was food spread out among that there was food spread out among the counter since it was Jude's turn to cook

"Jude?" 

The house was quiet as I received no answer before I went to go turn the water off when the scene in front of me caught my attention right away. Jude was laying on the floor not moving as I saw that blood was on the side of the counter and on the floor underneath his head. I kneeled down by him before moving him gently onto his back then looked at the gash that he had. It looked to be pretty deep at it was still bleeding telling myself that he was going to need stitches. I patted the side of his face gently 

"Jude wake up." 

I continued to pat the side of his face trying to get him to come around before I flickered some water onto his face. That was when I saw him eyes scrunch up as he groaned a bit while I took ahold of his hand 

"Jude?" 

His eyes flickered opened as I leaned over him while he glanced up at me in a sluggish manner. I could tell that he had a concussion because of how sluggish he was and that his eyes were glazed over. I sat him up carefully before moving to pick him up so I could get him to a hospital. I made sure that Jude stayed awake as we made our way to the hospital before I got the attention of a nurse. She saw Jude before I had to place him down on a bed and followed them to one of the rooms. She looked at Jude's injury while I held his hand and continued to talk to him to keep himself awake. The nurse started to clean up the wound as she told me that he was going to need stitches and that he was to stay here for a few hours to be monitored. I nodded as I looked up at her for a moment 

"All right, I will make sure that he stays awake also."

The nurse nods 

"That would be great if you can do that for a bit, we will still see on how he does with sleeping though." 

I nodded as I listened to her speak before she went to go stitch up the wound that he had. Jude was soon placed into a room after that as I stayed in the room with him. I made sure that he would wake up when needed as the nurse came to check on him once in awhile. The nurse soon made the decision that it would be safe for him to sleep since the threat of the head wound had died down. I let out a sigh of relief and leaned back in the seat while closing my eyes letting Jude get the rest that he needed. 

Jude's pov

My eyes flickered slightly as they felt heavy while I felt myself coming around from the slumber that I was in. My memory was slightly fuzzy as the only things that I had remembered was working on making dinner and someone was talking to me while they held me. I glanced around the room before I saw Alvin who had fallen asleep in the chair. I smiled lightly as I stayed in the bed waiting for him to wake up since he needed to sleep. I leaned back against the pillows as I closed my eyes once again to rest for a bit longer. I rested for a bit as I kept my eyes closed before I heard Alvin move from across the room. I opened my eyes to look at him seeing that he was awake as I smiled lightly at him 

"Morning Alvin." 

He looked up at me before he moved to get up and went to hug me as I started to run my fingers through his hair. Alvin continued to hug me for a bit before he soon calmed soon after a little while. I smiled at him as he went to kiss my forehead causing myself to lean into his touch then he spoke 

"Don't do that again Jude, you seriously scared me." 

I nodded as I leaned into his touch while he brushed my hair back gently 

"I won't do it again Alvin, I promise." 

I smiled at him as I reassured him that I was going to be fine since my head since my head didn't hurt anymore. He nodded as he placed his forehead against mine as I smiled at him once again. Everything was going to be okay though since we didn't have any more worries that were going to bother us at the moment. 


End file.
